


Molting

by GummiStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Needs His Cuddles Dammit >:(, Fluff, Loving Magnus Bane, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wholesome, Winged Alec Lightwood, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: After a long business trip, Magnus is finally ready to come home to Alec and spend time showering his Nephilim in affectionHowever, Magnus comes home to the loft looking like Alec's wings have exploded all over the place...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Molting

Feathers littering the entryway floor was not what Magnus had been expecting to see when he portalled into his home. Magnus had been away on a business trip for the past week, leaving Alec home alone whilst he’d been dealing with international warlock problems.

Leaving Alec home alone wasn’t a big deal, the Nephilim was used to being by himself due to his busy work schedule, but Magnus knew that Alec would be dying for some affection after going so long without it.

With a frown, Magnus leant down and picked up one of the feathers, examining it between his two fingers.

The feather was one of Alec’s longer flight feathers, it seemed slightly dull and lacking in shine which concerned Magnus even more. 

Shrugging it off as Alec losing a couple of feathers whilst removing his gear, Magnus waved his hands and placed all the feathers in the box in his wardrobe, continuing into the house.

To say Magnus’ heart dropped into his feet was an understatement.

Hundreds of dark feathers of all lengths were littered around the loft, it looked like someone had opened multiple feather-filled pillows and thrown them around the room. 

“Alexander?!” Magnus shouted, anxiety beginning to pump through his veins. Why were there so many feathers? Was Alec injured? Had someone taken him and Alec had lost the feathers in the struggle?

The possibilities rushed through Magnus’ head as he continued through the house quickly, searching for his Nephilim. 

“Alexander! Alexander are you here?!” Magnus’ voice cracked slightly in fear, the feathers on the floor blowing up with the speed Magnus was moving.

Just as Magnus was about to call out for Alec again, his search efforts becoming frantic at this point, the warlock ran into someone causing the two of them to fall onto the floor.

Quickly recovering from his fall, Magnus looked and saw Alec sitting shirtless in front of him, his glamour lacking and his wings out on full display.

Relief hit Magnus like a train as he launched himself forward and clung to Alec tightly, the Nephilim letting out a grunt at the force of Magnus hitting his chest.

“Oh my god, Alexander I thought you were injured! What happened?! Why are there so many feathers? Are you okay? Oh no, are you sick?! My phone’s in my bag I’ll call Ca-” Magnus was cut off by Alec grabbing the back of his head and pulling his face in, kissing him hard on the lips.

Magnus’ rabbiting heart slowed as he relaxed into the kiss, relishing in the touch of his lover that he had missed so much. 

Slowly, Alec pulled away looking at Magnus with a small smile. 

“Hi”

“Hello my darling, mind explaining to me what’s going on?” Magnus questioned referencing the many feathers surrounding him

“I uh-well I meant to clean them up but I couldn’t keep up… I’m sorry the loft is such a mess” Alec’s cheeks and chest flushed in embarrassment, his eyes falling away from Magnus’.

“Still doesn’t answer my question my love” Magnus prodded. From what Magnus could see, Alec wasn’t injured and didn’t seem sick, there was no obvious reason for so many feathers to be loose in the house.

“I’m… I’m molting” Alec mumbled, the blush reaching the tip of his ears.

“Molting?” Magnus’ eyes widened as the information registered, receiving a nod from Alec.

“It only happens once a year, but almost all my feathers fall out and make way for new ones. That and my wings get insanely itchy” Alec explained

“Oh so that’s why they look so dull, I’ve never seen anything like this” Magnus exclaimed, picking up one of the feathers that rested near them.

“I’m sorry” Alec muttered, making Magnus frown.

“Sorry? Alexander unless I’m mistaken, you didn’t just suddenly decide to drop all your feathers at once by your own choice, it’s a natural thing and I could never be mad” Magnus gently ran a hand under Alec’s jawline until he reached his chin, tipping it up so that the other looked at him.

“I guess... I suppose it’s a habit I haven’t been able to shake yet” Alec responded, referring to the fact that he felt like he had to apologize for everything regarding his wings.

Magnus smiled and leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on the tip of Alec’s nose. With a wave of his hand, the loft was free of any loose feathers once again.

“Have you still got any loose feathers left in there?” Magnus questioned, reaching up and running a hand over the large curve of Alec’s wing.

“I’m not sure, they’re still so itchy it’s driving me crazy” Alec grumbled, his wing twitching on cue causing a few more feathers to float to the floor. Magnus laughed lightly and picked up the feathers, tucking one behind his ear and the other behind Alec’s.

“I’ll help you shake the rest that just need a bit of encouragement, then I’ll see if I can find anything for the itchiness” Magnus smiled, his hand resting on the back of Alec’s neck

“Then cuddles?”

“Of course my Alexander, I’d be a cruel man to deny you your cuddles”


End file.
